Nameless
by Sayura Neko
Summary: ‘How did I get here' A small voice thought as a pair of light blue eyes looked around the forest top, ‘The last thing I remember was I was going to die…’ And so the adventure begins....Eventually Hiei/OC.
1. Chapter 1

'_How did I get here? 'A_ small voice thought as a pair of light blue eyes looked around the forest top, _'The last thing I remember was I was going to die…'_

A girl stood in a line, her wrist ties tied together with a rope. She had always known this: Slavery…there had never been a time without it. She had been told by the others that her father had sold her because he believed she was week. And as far as she knew, she was. She was a demon in the Makia, and no power was needed to hold her back, because she didn't have any, so instead of tying her up using spells, her captures just used rope….

Today she was going to be sold, again, and she had a feeling that this time things were going to be worse, up to know she was a worker, moving rocks and gathering precious stones in a mine, and since children were smaller for the spaces of the mine, that was why she worked best there, but, she was getting bigger, and at eleven, she was now much too old to work in a mine….

Just then a woman walked into the room she was being kept in…she was gorgeous; she had black hair and dark eyes and a very attractive body. It was obvious to see that she was an animal demon with her ears and black tail, but what kind the girl couldn't tell. The woman walked up to her, and smiled, pushing back her golden hair with a clawed hand,

"Well, Well, Jaroshi, what do you have here…she almost looks _human_." The woman mocked as she stood to the old man who was standing behind the girl.

The old man just smiled, "She does, doesn't she…but I promise, she isn't…she was sold to me when she was just a runt, man said her father was a powerful demon who didn't want her because she was so weak." He laughed at that, "Witch she is….but she is definitely not human."

From that day on, life was hell…each and every day brought to the girl more and more sorrow…until many years later, she finally snapped, killing the man that had bought her for the night, and running as fast as she could…but she couldn't run fast enough…for the mistress's guards were after her….one of them shot an arrow into her side, and she fell, rolling down a bank and into the dark parts of a forest…..she just knew that she was going to die….

'_Or at least I thought I was….' _Thought the voice as she sat up to take in her surroundings…she was most defiantly in a different forest…even the trees were different.

"Good morning child." Came a voice and the girl turned around to see a tall beauty. She had black hair and very dark skin, long pointed ears and golden eyes…she was beautiful.

"My name is Naomi," the woman started, smiling, "what is yours?"

"I…I don't have a name."


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi looked shocked, her golden eyes were troubled, "No name…certainly someone gave you a name…"

"Yes." The girl answered, "My mistress called me something. But I hated it." Her eyes then began to tear up…she never wanted to do that again, she never wanted to be used to that extent. Ever.

"I see…So no one ever gave you a name?"

"Well." The girl looked up, as she made herself more comfortable in the grass, "A long time ago someone called me Ky."

"Ky…that sounds like a cute little nickname…hmmm, how about Kyrinn?" Naomi suggested.  
"Kyrinn? Why Kyrinn?"

"Well…I had a sister a long time ago, she died, and she looked a lot like you," Naomi began to explain, "Her name was Rinn."

"Oh…..I see…..Kyrinn….Kyrinn." the girl said, testing it out.  
"Kyrinn." Naomi said, as if affirming the idea.

"Yeah. I like it. Kyrinn."

And so, from that day on, the nameless girl was called Kyrinn. For many more years she traveled and trained with Naomi, who quickly became her best friend. There inseparability was the one weakness they both shared. Especially Kyrinn.

* * *

The day was a normal day for Kyrinn. Life had changed so dramatically for her in the last couple hundred years. She was truly happy. She now wore her dark golden hair in a short due that fell almost to her shoulders and her face was always adorned with a smile. What she didn't know was how much she was envied by so many because of how close she was to Naomi, for Naomi was a loner and Naomi was powerful….it happened in a blink of an eye, a assassin, sent out to kill the girl came and shot a very deadly arrow….but, it missed it's mark. At the last moment Naomi not only saw the intention, but jumped out in front, taking the shot instead and falling to the ground.

"Naomi!" Kyrinn yelled, as she tried to start healing her.

"Go!" Naomi yelled, "I'll be fine! Please, they're after you!"

"Me! Why me!"

"Go!"

"I can't. She said, holding the hand of her instructor, her mentor, her best friend.

"Kyrinn." Naomi choked, as she realized that she was quickly dying, "Please, remember: it's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all—please?"

"All right…I'll remember…always." She promised and with that, Naomi died. Kyrinn felt a tear fall down her face as she saw the finality of her friend's death—and with that she ran, ran as far and as fast as she could, only to find herself in a very strange place, with loud noises and bright lights. That night she fell asleep in an aisle, not knowing where she was or what she was going to do: not knowing, she had somehow crossed over to the human world, and was now in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thought I might want to put my disclaimer and thanks in this time...hehe. I own NOTHING. Except the plot...that's about it. Thank for reading, hope you're enjoying. Thanks.

* * *

**

Kyrinn woke the next morning to someone poking her…she stirred, trying to remove herself from not only the bright light, but the annoying poking, "Naomi." She muttered, still half asleep, "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping."

"Hn, that's all fine and dandy, but I didn't think you would want to get yourself killed." Came a sharp voice that she did not recognize, and then she remembered what happened the day before and she woke with a jolt, "Who are you?"

There in front of her, stood the strangest being Kyrinn had ever seen. She was short, and her skin was full of wrinkles, her light pink hair was in waves until it met her shoulders, and her eyes held knowledge and wisdom. "Genki." The woman said, "And if I was you, I would get out of the street, humans have a tendency to be as bad as demons when it comes to the streets.

"Humans?" she almost yelled, as she jumped up, "How did I get in Naginikun?"

"Not sure, probably crossed over the barrier by accident." Genki said as she took out a cigarette and lit it, "Well, there's no point in you sitting around here, come on child, unless you _want_ to sit out here all day…" she started, and with that Kyrinn got up and began to follow her.

* * *

Several hours and a very long stair-walk later and Kyrinn found herself looking at a temple, "Wow. You live here?"

"Yep. Home sweet home." She said as she opened the door and threw away what was left of the cigarette, "Yukina, we have guests."

And with that said, a small, blue haired girl with red eyes entered the room. Of course calling her small compared to Kyrinn wasn't very nice, seeing as how Kyrinn was just a little shorter then she was. The girl then smiled and bowed, "Hello. I'm Yukina."

"Kyrinn." Kyrinn replied, as she bowed back, also smiling, "Are you a demon, too?"

"Yes," Yukina nodded, "an Ice Maiden—Oh, I'm sure it'll be alright if you stayed for a bit by the way, we have plenty of food for the three of us, even if Kazuma-kun and the others show up."

Kyrinn giggled a bit, "I'd love to stay; you're so sweet. But, who's Kazuma." And just as if he had been called personally a loud, booming voice rang up the stairs, "YUUUUKINAAAA! MY LOVE, I'M HERE!"

* * *

And with that Kyrinn found herself surrounded by strangers…three demons and two humans, "Alright." She said, for the third time, "So, you're Yusuke." She said, pointing at Yusuke, "And you're a demon that was born human, right."

"Yep." Yusuke replied, taking a sip of his drink

"And you're Kazuma, and you're all human, am I right?" she asked, almost ecstatic that she had been right with Yusuke.

"The one and only." He smiled, winking. She giggled at that and turned at the other two, "And you're Kurama, a demon in a human's body?"

"Correct." Kurama replied, smiling sweetly. She blushed a rosette color; he was very nice, and very handsome, but not nearly as handsome as the last demon. She turned to the last man, "And you're Hiei, and you're anti-social, so you won't tell me anything, but you're most definetly a demon!"

"Hn." Hiei replied in his usual monotone response.

Later, as Kyrinn was doing the dished she heard someone behind her and turned around, seeing a certain red-eyed, demon, "Hello, Hiei."

"Woman." He greeted, "Don't get any ideas." He said, glaring at her he then walked away.

_'What got into him?'

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! *bows* I amaze myself sometimes. Please review! More will be out soonish...like, as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do next lol.**


End file.
